


Where I cannot go

by MagicalPoolNoodle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalPoolNoodle/pseuds/MagicalPoolNoodle
Summary: Just a little backstory for my Recall RP server.





	Where I cannot go

How had things even ended up like this? He’d been engaged to his best friend for only a few months, but then things had taken a turn and he’d been manipulated before he even realised what was going on. Blackwatch kept him busy, Overwatch and the negative press on top of that. Promises had been whispered in his ear, promises of a promotion to the Strike Commander position that even now, he coveted and was still bitter about not getting. It came with promise of not hurting anyone. He was hesitant at first, but it was a weak point for him and they kept pushing and pressuring the Commander quietly. 

Finally he caved, the temptation all too much and Jack could use a break from all the stress. At least that was what he told himself.

Although, something was wrong. There was something going on behind the scenes and in his time off, Gabriel had thrown himself into investigating. He grew distant from his love, he slept less than normal. He became secretive and his stress levels rose, making him snappy and grumpy, pushing away Jack and starting arguments.

Then the base at Zurich had exploded. A bomb set by Talon’s agents as they betrayed Reyes.

Now he lay amongst the rubble, cradled in Jack’s arms, the Strike Commander covered in blood and wounds, but nothing like his own. He was dying and he knew it. Communications were down and the distant sounds of people calling out for each other or screaming in agony were muted. Jack was shaking, calling his name and he found it hard to focus.

“Jackie,” he managed to complain, “I’m cold.” 

The blonde’s brow furrowed and he put more pressure on the gaping wound on Gabe’s burned side. God, he was a mess. He’d been closer to the bomb, unable to disarm it in time. His armour was ruined, burned, ripped apart by the force and the flames. They’d both been blasted out the window, the argument they’d been having had been interrupted by Gabriel’s discovery. Jack was sure his arm was broken, but he was in shock, numb, too busy being focused on Gabe.

“Shut up,” he forced a smile, “you’re not allowed to go where I can’t. Don’t you even dare.”

The Latino wheezed a weak laugh, blood trickling from his ears and his mouth, bubbling at the corners as he tried his best to smile. He wasn’t really sure if the attempt reached his lips or not. There were flames and smoke around and the dust was only just settling. 

“Trying.” Gabe’s voice was weak, his breathing was shallow and he couldn’t focus anymore. Jack was a blur, everything was a blur and his voice was so distant now. He wasn’t even cold anymore, he couldn’t feel anything. He wanted to tell Jack he loved him, that he was sorry for everything. Sorry for hurting him and to be careful, but he couldn’t there was nothing left and his eyes lost focus.

His body spasmed in Jack’s lap, his eyes empty as his body struggled to keep breathing but gave out. “Gabe?” Jack’s voice was tiny, strained and with his good arm he tried to shake the other. “Gabe come on, it’s not, we can’t. Gabe we gotta go. The drop ship is waiting. St-stop playing…”

“…Gabe?”


End file.
